


Wyncote, Pennsylvania

by Anomalydetected



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Diners, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Kid Fic, My First Work in This Fandom, Weechesters, rare moment of happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomalydetected/pseuds/Anomalydetected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small diner in Wyncote, Pennsylvania a picture of Dean Winchester hangs on the wall; a snapshot of a moment of happiness forever displayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyncote, Pennsylvania

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Supernatural, but I thought this was too cute of an idea for me to ignore, so I decided to do a quick little one-shot! 
> 
> Hope you like!

In Wyncote, Pennsylvania sat two boys in a corner booth.

Their father was out on a hunt and left the boys a little extra money. Dean knew it wasn't for taking Sam out, but he couldn't help himself. He saw this place and knew it was perfect.

Besides, it wasn't that far away from the cheap motel they were staying at and at fourteen years old, he was sure he could handle himself. He knew everything Dad taught him and a pistol hidden in the inside of his coat, placed in a special pocket.

"Dean, I want nachos and the onion rings!" Sam told him, looking up at his older brother with a grin. It didn't take much else to get his brother to buy whatever he wanted. "Please?" He drew out the word and bounced anxiously in his seat. It wasn't often they got to eat real food--certainly not out in a restaurant where anyone and anything could see.

"Of course, Sammy...do you want chicken fingers for your actual lunch? I'm going to get a burger, one of those really huge ones, you know?" Dean gestured with his hands how big it would be and Sam's eyes widened, shaking his head.  
"Are you really going to finish something that big?"  
"Well, I'm going to try! Maybe I'll get my picture on the wall, wouldn't that be cool?"  
"Yeah, dad wouldn't like that."  
"Dad will never know, will he? Not unless a certain little brat tells him," He put on his best intimidating face, but he knew his little brother was almost an expert at keeping secrets at this point. If he wasn't, he would've been dead.  
Sam crinkled his nose. "You know I wouldn't do that, Dean."  
"Just warnin' ya, that if you did...well...I might give you to the witches next time,"

* * *

On the table sat an empty bowl of nachos, a half full bowl of onion rings, three chicken fingers, and a quarter of a burger that the fourteen year old was still desperately trying to finish, despite his stomach's protest. Just a few more bites and it'd be finished--

"Come on, Dean, you can do it! You have an endless stomach," Sam chanted, already amazed that his brother had eaten that much. He certainly wouldn't be hungry for anything Dad brought him--if he came home, that is.

"I'm trying, Sammy, I'm trying!" He stuffed the burger in his mouth. All he needed to do was swallow and it'd be done. He would get a dumb picture on the wall and he'd be forever memorialized in this stupid little town.

"One more, one more, one more---and you're done!" His little brother cheered and the waitress came over and with a proud smile on his face, announced his achievement. There might've also been a wink thrown in, but she didn't seem to like a boy who could finish a burger almost bigger than his head.

A camera was brought out and he gave the best smile he could and he watched them hang it up---and that was that.

They left soon after Sam finished his chicken fingers and took a couple more onion rings and they headed back to the motel and watched the crappy television.

Though it wasn't an exciting day out in the eyes of most children and teenagers, to them, that time meant the world.

In a small diner in Wyncote, Pennsylvania a picture of Dean Winchester hangs on the wall; a snapshot of a moment of happiness forever displayed.


End file.
